Eadig Sequel zu Wherever
by Goldleaf
Summary: SIE KOMMEN! Die Kinder sind unterwegs, für alle, die schon lange drauf gewartet haben, die elbische Realtime-Schwangerschaft ist endlich vorbei!
1. In Rohan

EADIG: Sequel zu Speak quickly, Return und Wherever you will go  
  
Rating: R; warum? Sag ich nicht. "Sie wurden nicht gewarnt!!" (Eowyn)  
  
Pairing: Eomer/Glorfindel (und andere)  
  
Disclaimer: Wie immer. Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört die Phantasie und das Herz von Eomer, dem wiederum meines gehört... (und ich geb es auch nie mehr her!)  
  
Autoren: Ja, ich schreibe zwar, allerdings mit Eomer zusammen. Er ist meine Muse, meine Liebe, mein Schatz, meine Morgenröte, mein Abendstern. Ohne Eomer wäre keine einzige Zeile von all dem hier entstanden. Und würde nie entstehen. Das ist für dich, und nur für dich. Das ist meine Liebeserklärung für einen der wundervollsten Menschen, die ich je kennenlernen durfte und jeden Tag neu und noch tiefer kennenlerne. Ich liebe dich, mein Edhelgur Eadig!!! Also Autoren: Glorfindel/Eomer!  
  
Zusammenfassung (für alle, die die drei Stories nicht lasen): Eomer von Rohan traf während des Ringkrieges auf Legolas und machte diesen zu seinem Geliebten, zunächst gegen den Willen des elbischen Prinzen. Nach der Schlacht von Helms Klamm holte Legolas dann aber Haldir von Lorien zurück ins Leben und ging mit ihm nach Lothlorien. Haldir beugte sich dem Willen seines Herren und unterwarf sich Celeborns Gelüsten, was über viele Umwege an Legolas' Ohren drang, der daraufhin erneut nach Rohan in Eomers Arme floh. Haldir machte sich zusammen mit Glorfindel von Imladris auf die Suche nach Legolas. Als sich der König von Rohan und Glorfindel zum ersten Male begegneten, tat der Elbenfürst dem König der Menschen Gewalt an. Dennoch entwickelte sich eine Faszination zwischen den beiden, die schlussendlich dazu führte, dass Glorfindel an den Hof Rohans kam und Eomers Gefährte wurde. Legolas kehrte mit Haldir zurück nach Lorien. Hier nun setzt "Eadig" an.  
  
Kapitel 1: Die Wolke  
  
Eomers Blick fiel auf den schlafenden Elben neben sich. Die goldenen Haare lagen verwirrt auf dem Kissen und die geschlossenen Augen ließen auf grenzenloses Vertrauen schließen. Die Stirn wies keinerlei Falten auf, Glorfindel strömte unendliche Ruhe und Zufriedenheit aus. Sanft strich Eomer über das Gesicht seines Geliebten und berührte seine bartlosen Wangen mit seinen vorsichtigen Lippen, bemüht, den Gefährten seines Herzens nicht aus seinem Schlafe zu holen, ihn noch länger ruhen zu lassen, obwohl die Morgensonne bereits mit Eomer um die Wette lächelte.  
  
Mein Elb, dachte er, wieder und wieder. Mein Liebling, mein Herzensfreund.  
  
Über ein Jahr bereits war Glorfindel sein Gefährte, und er war mehr als nur eine Freude in der Nacht. Der ehemalige Berater und Freund Elronds erwies sich als geschickter Politiker und Taktierer, ebenso in wirtschaftlichen Dingen bewandert wie in der Diplomatie, und innerhalb eines Jahres hatte Rohan Verträge und Handelsbeziehungen zu fast ganz Mittelerde geknüpft und Frieden war eingekehrt innerhalb und außerhalb der Mauern der Riddermark. Das Volk der Rohirrim liebte den Elben wie auch den König und nahmen ihn freudig als Königsgefährten an.  
  
Doch eine dunkle Wolke trübte Eomers und Glorfindels Glück.  
  
Denn gestern war Aragorn von Gondor eingetroffen, der König des großen Reiches, König Elessar, und seine Botschaft war wie der Schatten einer Ahnung, die Eomer und Glorfindel zwar beide hegten, jedoch in ihrem sonnigen Glück tief verdrängt hatten. 


	2. Aragorns Worte

Kapitel 2: Aragorns Worte  
  
Eomer von Rohan war erfreut, seinen alten Freund Aragorn wiederzusehen. Das Treffen der Könige fand nicht in üblichem Staatsrahmen statt, sondern in vertrautem Rahmen. Aragorn sah sich einem üppigen Mahl gegenüber, mit gutem Bier aus Rohans Braukellern, und sowohl Eomer als auch Glorfindel leisteten ihm Gesellschaft.  
  
Die sturmgrauen Augen Elessars waren jedoch unruhig und sehr bald kam er mit seinem eigentlichen Anliegen.  
  
"Mein Schwiegervater Elrond hat mich geschickt, Eomer, Glorfindel..." hob er an und rückte den Teller zur Seite, auf dem das Essen nur halb berührt lag.  
  
Eomer nickte und fasste fast instinktiv nach Glorfindels Hand, die sofort an seine sich schmiegte. Hand in Hand saßen der König von Rohan und sein Freund und Berater auf der langen Holzbank in der goldenen Halle von Meduseld und zwei Paar Augen, ein grünbraunes und ein blaues, sahen Aragorn an.  
  
"Ich beglückwünsche euch zu eurem Glück", sagte der König von Gondor zögerlich, doch seine Augen blickten ernst. "Jedoch gibt es etwas, das von Belang ist, und sowohl Elrond als auch Gondor haben mich gebeten, dies anzusprechen."  
  
Da war sie, die Wolke, die Ahnung.  
  
Eomers Hand drückte die des Elben fester, dann nickte er und gab so Aragorn das Einverständnis, er möge weitersprechen.  
  
"Rohan braucht einen Thronfolger."  
  
Da war es.  
  
Keine Ahnung mehr, sondern ausgesprochene Tatsache.  
  
Eomers Mund presste sich zusammen, Glorfindel sah auf den Boden.  
  
Aragorn schwieg.  
  
Dann antwortete Eomer: "Rohan hat einen Thronfolger. Er sitzt neben mir. Glorfindel wird nach meinem Tode König von Rohan. Und Glorfindel ist unsterblich. Er ist ein Elb. Rohan braucht keinen Thronfolger."  
  
Aragorn sah den König der Rohirrim an. Seine Stirn war in Falten, seine Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, seine ganze Mimik drückte aus, dass das, was er nun zu sagen hatte, kein leichtes Unterfangen war, und dass Eomers Worte nun Widerspruch erdulden mussten.  
  
"Die Menschen wünschen einen menschlichen Nachfolger, Eomer. Und auch das Elbenreich wünscht nicht, dass ein Elb ein Menschenreich regiert." Aragorn atmete tief ein und schloss dann mit den Worten: "Es tut mir Leid, Eomer, Glorfindel... aber Rohan braucht einen Erben. Du wirst dich nach einer Braut umsehen müssen, mein Freund. Und wenn es nur eine Ehe ist, die zur Zeugung deines Thronfolgers dienen wird - du wirst diesen Schritt gehen müssen, mein Freund. Du wirst ihn gehen müssen, wie ich ihn einst ging... auch ich stand vor der Wahl, vor langer Zeit. Doch ich hatte großes Glück, dass meine Königin auch meine Liebe wurde. Ich weiß nicht, wie die Wege bei dir sein werden... doch du wirst nicht darum herumkommen." Aragorns Blick fiel auf Glorfindel, dessen blaue Augen weit geöffnet waren und der Eomers Hand fest hielt. "Eure Liebe wird daran nicht zerbrechen, Glorfindel", fuhr der König von Gondor fort, "doch du wirst ihn freigeben müssen - und sei es auch nur für eine Nacht." 


	3. Staatsraison

Kapitel 3: Staatsraison  
  
"... und sei es auch nur für eine Nacht..."  
  
Aragorns Worte hallten in Glorfindels Kopf, und als er die weichen Lippen seines Königs auf seinem Munde spürte, beschloss er, wach zu sein und sich der Morgenröte zu stellen, die sich in den blonden Locken seines Geliebten verfangen hatte.  
  
"Ich liebe dich", murmelte der Elb verschlafen und zog Eomer in seine Arme.  
  
Wortlos schmiegte sich der König der Rohirrim an den Elben und sog seinen Duft ein. Auch nach einem Jahr konnte er sein Glück kaum fassen und er umfasste den Noldo mit inniger Zärtlichkeit. Sein Elb. Seiner. Unausgesprochen, denn er hatte den Fehler nicht mehr gemacht. Es war einfach so, ohne ausdrücklich ausgeprochen zu werden. Das war sein Elb, seine Liebe, sein Freund, sein Gefährte.  
  
Seiner.  
  
Blaue Augen sahen ihn an und ließen tief in die alte Seele Glorfindels blicken. Und Eomer erkannte ganz im Inneren etwas, was er all die Wochen und Monate nicht gesehen hatte... Eifersucht.  
  
Der König seufzte.  
  
"Ich werde nicht drum herum kommen, mein Herz", hob er schließlich an, Glorfindels Gedanken lesend. "Es wird eine reine Staatsehe sein, nur einem Zwecke dienend..."  
  
Glorfindel schloss seine Augen. "Und du wirst dein Kind gemeinsam mit ihr aufziehen, wirst sie mehr und mehr lieben für das, was sie dir geschenkt hat, und schließlich wird sie deine Königin sein... und ich-"  
  
"Shhhhh.... sei ruhig, mein Liebling. Du weißt, dass es nicht so sein wird. Ich liebe dich. Doch ich werde es tun müssen. Aragorn hat es deutlich genug gesagt."  
  
Glorfindel zog Eomer eng an sich und atmete tief und verzweifelt aus.  
  
"Ich will es nicht", flüsterte er, "und doch muss ich dich lassen... doch bitte ich dich - warte noch ein Jahr ab. Bitte gib uns noch ein einziges Jahr. Und dann tue, was du tun musst."  
  
Eomer lächelte und vergrub sein Gesicht in den blonden Locken seiner Liebe. "Ich bin noch jung, mein Herz. Und ich bin glücklich, weil ich bei dir sein darf und weil du bei mir bist. Ich bin Eomer Eadig, der, dessen Herz einem Elben gehört. Und das wird sich nie ändern, nie. Was auch immer geschehen wird."  
  
Glorfindels Augen wurden dunkel, als er Eomer ansah.  
  
Und dann liebte er seinen König... so, wie sie es das ganze Jahr über getan hatten... so, wie es Eomer angenommen hatte, so, wie es Glorfindel wollte... ohne dass Eomer jemals nachgefragt hatte, warum nur so, und ohne dass Eomer jemals anderes gefordert hätte. 


	4. Glorfindels Lächeln

Kapitel 4: Glorfindels Lächeln  
  
Sie verbrachten den Tag zumeist in Schweigen.  
  
Sowohl Eomer als auch Glorfindel vermieden es, das Thema anzusprechen, das ihnen so Sorgen bereitete. Der Vorschlag des Elben, ein Jahr zuzuwarten, fiel bei dem König auf mehr als fruchtbaren Boden, und so baute sich zwischen ihnen eine Stimmung auf, die zwischen reiner Liebe und purer Verzweiflung schwankte.  
  
Glorfindel wurde zum ersten Mal mit der Tatsache konfrontiert, dass er nicht so einfach in ein Menschenreich gekommen war, wie er dies das erste Jahr über dachte. Alles war so gut gegangen, so überaus hindernislos... abgesehen von einigen Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen ihm und dem König der Rohirrim, doch dies war nicht von Belang, denn nie stand zur Frage, dass sie sich nicht liebten.  
  
Und nun... diese drohende Wolke.  
  
Ein Thronfolger.  
  
Glorfindels Unsterblichkeit genügte nicht.  
  
Es musste ein Mensch sein.  
  
Ein kleiner, sterblicher Mensch.  
  
Eomers Sohn.  
  
Oder seine Tochter... Eomer war König, er konnte die Thronfolgeregelung ändern, wie es ihm beliebte.  
  
Doch ein Kind des Königshauses musste es sein, und zwar ein Kind des Königs.  
  
Ein Mal noch an diesem Tage hatte Eomer das Gespräch auf diese Frage gebracht, und er hatte vorgeschlagen, dass Glorfindel beim Zeugungsakt anwesend sein solle... doch Glorfindel hatte empört und mit gerötetem Gesichte abgelehnt. Nicht dieses. Dies wäre zu erniedrigend.  
  
Nacht senkte sich über Rohan.  
  
Und zärtlich strich der Elb mit den goldenen Locken über die bloße Haut seines Geliebten, als sie sich von des Tages Last in einer großen Wanne reinigten. Eng presste sich Glorfindel an seinen menschlichen Liebsten, und als er die Augen schloss, lächelte er.  
  
`Liebe überwindet alle Ängste`, dachte er, und er entstieg der Wanne, reichte dem König ein Handtuch, trocknete sich selbst und führte Eomer zu ihrem breiten Bett, das mit verschlungenen Knoten in der Art Rohans verziert war.  
  
Ehe Eomer wusste, wie ihm geschah, befand er sich in einem lange ersehnten Reich der Lust und der bislang nicht mit Glorfindel gekannten Seligkeit.  
  
Noch nie hatte er ihn so lieben dürfen. Noch nie war er auf diese Art mit seinem Elben verschmolzen. Noch nie war er in den Körper seines Geliebten eingedrungen, und noch nie hatte er es gewagt, denn gleich in ihrer ersten Nacht hatte der Elb ihn gebeten, ihn nie auf diese Art zu lieben.  
  
Noch nie.  
  
Und heute... heute ward ihm Einlass gewährt in die Mitte seines Geliebten. Ohne Vorankündigung, ein Geschenk, von dem er nicht damit gerechnet hätte, es eines Tages doch zu bekommen.  
  
Und in übergroßer Wonne verströmte sich die Liebe des Königs in dem, dessen Herz er hielt...  
  
und Glorfindel lächelte. 


	5. Liebesbeweis

Kapitel 5: Liebesbeweis  
  
Danach lag Eomer ganz still, wollte sich nicht mehr zurückziehen aus dieser innigen Verbindung, die er so lange begehrt hatte. Er lag hinter Glorfindel, ihn umschlingend, ihn an sich drückend.  
  
Nie hatte er in Frage gestellt, was Glorfindel von ihm erbeten hatte - und das Wichtigste war stets gewesen, überhaupt mit dem geliebten Wesen eins zu werden - doch in Liebe auch in ihn einzudringen und ihn zu erobern, ihm auf diese Art und Weise nahe zu sein, das war etwas, was der König in vielen Nächten und auch Tagträumen ersehnt hatte, jedoch sich nicht wagte, da ein Nein von Glorfindel ihn zu hart getroffen hätte.  
  
Eomer umfasste zärtlich den noch immer heftig atmenden Elben und streichelte ihm sanft das Haar aus dem geröteten Gesicht.  
  
"Sag mir, mein Herz", flüsterte er dann, leise und zögerlich, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dies wirklich fragen sollte, doch er musste es wissen, "sag mir... warum?"  
  
Glorfindel wandte sich um, sah ihn aus seinen blauen Augen unergründlich an und fragte dann zurück: "Warum?"  
  
Eomer schüttelte den Kopf, nahm seinen Geliebten noch enger in die Arme und versuchte es erneut, diesmal gezielter. "Warum hast du das zugelassen... und warum ausgerechnet jetzt...?"  
  
Erstaunt wurde der König der Rohirrim Zeuge, wie das Gesicht des Elben Glorfindel, des Balrogschlächters und geübten Kriegers, von sanfter Röte überzogen wurde  
  
"Es ist der Beweis meiner Liebe zu dir!", flüsterte der blonde Elb und presste sich eng an Eomer, immer noch mit ihm verbunden, immer noch in Liebe mit ihm vereint. Eomer stöhnte auf, als er Glorfindel so eng an sich und um sich spürte, und obwohl er erschöpft sein müsste, spürte er, wie er zu neuem Leben erwachte, wie ihn Glorfindel zu neuer Leidenschaft entfachte, seinen Schaft noch tief vergraben im heißen, engen, samtenen Inneren des Geliebten... das leichte Nachzucken des erregten Fleisches schickte kleine Stromschläge durch seinen Körper.  
  
Glorfindel schloss seine Augen und verschmolz vollkommen mit seinem Liebsten, ihn fest umschlingend und in sich ziehend. Er umfasste Eomers Kopf und vereinte auch ihre Lippen in einem innigen Kuss, der die Taten ihrer Leiber imitierte und ergänzte. Er stöhnte leise in Eomers Mund und schmiegte sich eng an ihn, um ihn noch tiefer aufzunehmen. Eomer packte Glorfindels Hüften und ließ dann seine Lippen den Hals herabgleiten, um seinem Elben zunächst zärtlich, dann leidenschaftlicher in den Hals zu beißen. Glorfindel stöhnte laut auf und verlor augenblicklich das letzte bisschen Beherrschung, derer er noch fähig war. Er spürte, wie ihm schwindlig wurde, und er ließ sich los, und fiel.... in tiefste Gefühle, abgrundtiefe Leidenschaft, und wie von ferne hörte er sich selbst keuchen und Eomers Namen rufen, und Eomer selbst verlor sich erneut in ihm, versprühte seine Liebe, ließ nicht los und ließ nicht locker... und Glorfindels Rufen ging über in ein hemmungsloses und leidenschaftliches Schreien, das vermutlich über ihr Gemach hinaus hörbar sein würde.  
  
Danach zog Eomer leicht zitternd seinen Elben fest in seine Arme, tupfte leichte Schmetterlingsküsse über sein Gesicht, die geschlossenen Augen, die bebenden Nasenflügel, die noch geöffneten Lippen und flüsterte heiser in sein Ohr: "Ich liebe Dich und ich danke Dir für dieses unglaubliche Geschenk!" Dann vergrub er die Nase in den weichen blonden Strähnen und wenig später atmete er ruhig und gleichmäßig. Das gedankenvolle Lächeln auf Glorfindels Gesicht entging ihm. 


	6. Morgenröte

Kapitel 6: Morgenröte

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Glorfindel in Eomers Armen auf, die sich eng um ihn geschlungen hatten. Liebevoll umfasste der König von Rohan seinen Geliebten und sein Schlaf war tief und fest, auch noch in diesen Stunden, in denen die Nacht sich verabschiedete und einem neuen Tag Platz machte. Ein leises Lächeln umspielte Eomers Lippen, und im Schlaf sah er so friedlich aus, dass Glorfindels Herz einen Sprung machte und er wie schon so oft bei Eomers Anblick eine helle Flamme von Liebe und Zärtlichkeit in sich aufwallen spürte.

Aber heute widerstand er und schälte sich langsam und vorsichtig aus Eomers Armen, nahm eine der dünnen Decken, in die sie sich in diesen Sommernächten hüllten, und betrat die Plattform von Edoras, um die Morgenröte zu begrüßen, die seine blonden Haare wie Gold färbten. 

Ein lauer Sommerwind umarmte ihn und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen küssten sein altersloses Gesicht. 

Sein Blick streifte über Edoras, und schweifte in die Ferne, über die weiten Hügel Rohans. 

Rohan. 

Das Land, in dem er nun zu Hause war. 

Das Land, das einen Thronfolger brauchte, nachdem Eomer.... 

Glorfindel zuckte zusammen bei dem Gedanken, und Tränen stiegen in ihm auf. Er hatte das gewusst, und trotzdem war er mit Eomer gegangen... doch vielleicht konnte er einen Teil seines Geliebten für die Ewigkeit retten. 

Der Elb aus Gondolin holte tief Luft, schloss seine Augen und streckte seine Sinne dann aus... tief in sein Innerstes. 

'Bist du hier?' fragte er mit seiner Seele, und hörte wieder tief in sich hinein. 

Die Morgenröte überzog Glorfindel, und seine Wangen glühten, als er tief in sich den Hauch einer fremden Seele spürte. 

'Meine Morgenröte', flüsterte er, und sank auf die Knie, ungläubig und fasziniert zugleich, erschrocken und unfassbar glücklich. 

Dann stockte ihm der Atem, denn eine zweite Seele rührte sich in ihm. 


	7. Zwiesprache

Kapitel 7: Zwiesprache

"Ich begrüße euch, wie den neuen Morgen, euch, den neuen Morgen in meinem Leben!"

Auf Glorfindels Gesicht trat ein überirdischer Glanz und er wandte seine Augen in den Himmel, der aufgehenden Sonne zu. 

"Kommt in mein Leben und segnet mich!"

Der blonde Elb legte beide Hände auf sein Herz und schloss die Augen. In ihm stürmten Gedanken und Gefühle wie wilde Wellen. Und über allem lagen zwei Stimmen, die in ihm sangen, lachten, mit ihm und miteinander Zwiesprache hielten. 

Plötzliche Angst überkam Glorfindel, in all dem Strahlen, das ihn ausfüllte und das die aufgehende Sonne auf ihn warf. 

'Was haben wir getan...' dachte er, und die Stimmen wurden lauter und heller. Sie beruhigten ihn, murmelten Worte, die er nur mit dem Herzen verstehen konnte, streichelten seine Seele. 

"Gebt mir Kraft!" rief er und sank zusammen, machte sich klein, versuchte vor sich selbst zu fliehen, doch sein Mut forderte nun sein ganzes Sein. Er hatte sich dafür entschieden und nun musste er es durchstehen. In ihm kämpften diese selige, alles überstahlende Freude mit aufkeimendem Zweifel und Furcht. 

Eomer lächelte bei dem Anblick. 

Er hatte sich, kurz nach dem sein Geliebter das Bett verlassen hatte, einsam gefühlt. Seine leeren Arme trieben ihn dem Elben hinterher auf die Plattform und aus geraumer Ferne heraus beobachtete er Glorfindel.

'Wie sein Haar leuchtet', dachte der König von Rohan und blieb in der Tür stehen, wollte ihn nicht stören, seinen Gefährten. 

'Es ist kalt heute Morgen', Eomer widerstand dem Impuls, Glorfindel zurück ins warme Bett zu holen, denn er hörte die Worte, die der Elb sprach. 

Welch Anblick der blonde Elb bot. Die wehenden goldenen Haare. Die dünne Decke, die seinen Körper mehr enthüllte als verbarg. Die leise melodiöse Stimme. Und auf Knieen. Eomers Herz tat einen Sprung, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass dies sein Liebster war. Die Erfüllung all seiner Sehnsüchte. 

Dann sank Glorfindel zusammen und Eomer wollte hinzuspringen, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab.

'Noch nie habe ich ihn mit den Valar sprechen gehört... aber - warum bittet er sie um Kraft?' überlegte Eomer, während er zusah, wie Glorfindel sich auf den Boden kauerte. 

Eomer wandte sich um und ging zurück in das Schlafgemach, holte eine dickere Decke und als er wiederkam, lag Glorfindel auf dem Boden, ohne Bewusstsein. 

Für eine Sekunde hatte Eomer das Gefühl, sein Herz bliebe stehen.

Egal, was er sich je gedacht hatte, es war nie Glorfindel gewesen, der schwach oder krank sein würde.

Er war der Balrogschlächter, hatte so viel mehr gesehen in seinen Tausenden von Jahren, als Eomer sich auch nur vorzustellen vermochte.

Die plötzliche Einsicht in die Möglichkeit, dass er vielleicht auch nicht völlig unsterblich wäre, ließ Eomers Seele einfrieren Er hatte in sich immer den Umstand gepriesen, nie seinen Gefährten verlieren zu können.

Doch nun streckte eine winzige eisige Wurzel der Angst sich nach Eomers Herz aus.

Er eilte zu Glorfindel, wickelte die schlanke Gestalt in die Decke und trug ihn eilig ins Schlafzimmer, nebenbei nach den Dienern rufend.


	8. Verdacht

Kapitel 8: Verdacht

Glorfindel war nach einer kurzen Phase ohne Bewußtsein wieder erwacht,. aber noch immer erschreckte Eomer die Blässe seiner Haut.

Die auch von sich auch schon helle, doch aber leicht rosige Haut des Elben schimmerte jetzt weiß wie Marmor. Sein Elb wirkt nun wirklich ätherisch und das machte Eomer Angst. Kurz nach dem Aufwachen hatte er leicht und müde lächelnd auf Eomers Befehl hin etwas Brühe getrunken und war dann in einen langen tiefen Schlaf gefallen, der von Eomer mit Argusaugen bewacht wurde. Mehr als einmal kontrollierte er, wie eine ängstliche Mutter bei ihrem Baby, die Regelmäßigkeit seiner Atmung und seinen Herzschlag.

Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Immer wieder ließ die Geschehnisse des Morgens durch seinen Geist wandern, um den Grund zu finden für die plötzliche Schwäche Glorfindels. Seine Worte. Sie ergaben wenig Sinn für ihn, aber er gestand sich ein, sich nie tiefer mit dem Glauben der Elben auseinandergesetzt zu haben. Was wusste er schon von ihren Gebeten?

Er wischte den Gedanken beiseite - damit hatte es nichts zu tun. Etwas bedrückte Glorfindels Seele - oder setzte seinem Körper zu, und er würde rausfinden, was es ist , das schwor er sich. 

Ein leises Rascheln der Decken schreckte ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken und sein Blick fiel auf das lächende Antlitz Glorfindels. "Du bist wach." Glorfindel streckte sich und nickte, dann zog er Eomers Gesicht nahe an sich, sah in die besorgten grünbraunen Augen und ihre Lippen vereinten sich zu einem zaghaften Kuss, der rasch leidenschaftlicher wurde. "Guten Morgen, mein Liebster!" flüsterte Glorfindel, dem der überraschte, ja entsetzte Ausdruck in den Augen des Königs vollkommen entging.

Die weichen warmen Lippen löschten für einen Moment fast alle Sorgen aus. Eomer ließ sich in den Kuss fallen, gierig die Lebendigkeit Glorfindels Lippen genießend und lehnte sich über den Geliebten, ihn in die Kissen drückend. Ein leises Stöhnen des Elben aber brachte Eomer zu Besinnung. Er zuckte zusammen und löste sich ruckartig von Glorfindel.

"Oh Gott, es tut mir Leid. Wie geht es Dir? Du hast mich erschreckt." Seine Stimme war heiser und kratzig und zitterte leicht. "Was tut dir Leid? Und wieso hab ich dich erschreckt?" fragte Glorfindel verwirrt. Eomers Augen weiteten sich etwas. Er wusste es nicht? Sollte er ihn beunruhigen? "Du warst etwas schwach heute morgen." Dann lenkte er ab. "Wie geht es Dir jetzt?" Der Elb aus Imladris lehnte sich zurück in die Kissen und schloss halb die Augen, dann flüsterte er: "Ich bin so müde, Eomer... ich könnte gerade wieder schlafen... hab ich gestern viel Wein getrunken?"

Eomer strich ein paar Strähnen goldenen Haares aus der Stirn und zog die Brauen zusammen. "Nein", murmelte er, "nein, Du warst nicht betrunken. Alles war in Ordnung. Wir haben nur..." Er errötete und erst da fiel ihm auf, dass er eine Sträne des Haares noch hielt und versunken das seidige Gefühl zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger rieb. Er lächelt, führte sie zu seiner Nase und atmete tief den zarten Duft nach Walderde und Blüten ein, den Glorfindel immer auszuströmen schien. Alles erschien ihm gerade unendlich wichtig und wertvoll, jede Kleinigkeit. Da merkte er, dass Glorfindel ihn mit seltsamem Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete und er errötete und ließ die Strähne von seinen Fingern gleiten. 

Glorfindels Augen verdunkelten sich. Sein Geliebter benahm sich seltsam, irgendetwas musste vorgefallen sein. Nur... er konnte sich nicht erinnern. An gar nichts. Außer daran, dass er und Eomer - und plötzlich war Glorfindel klar, was geschehen sein musste. Nur, wusste es Eomer? Und, woher wusste er es? Was war geschehen, während er dachte, dass er schlief? Glorfindel beschloss zu schweigen und abzuwarten.

Noch konnte er es Eomer nicht sagen. Noch nicht.

Eomer sah, wie Glorfindel anhob, etwas zu sagen und es dann aber doch in sich verschloss.

Er hob die Finger, strich mit zwei Fingerkuppen zärtlich über den Mund, aus dem er sich eine Antwort erhofft hatte, eine Beruhigung seiner Angst. Dann wandte er abrupt den Kopf zur Seite, um seine aufsteigenende Tränen zu verbergen, erhob sich und sagte ohne einen weiteren Blick zu Glorfindel: "Ich werde nach einer Stärkung für Dich schicken!"

Er verließ den Raum, draußen lehnte er sich gegen Wand, denn sein Herz raste und er zitterte von einem entsetzlichen Gedanken, der ihm gerade gekommen war. Was, wenn alles seine Schuld war? Was, wenn sein Elb vor Kummer dahinschwinden würde... oder aus Scham davor, gegen seinen Willen genommen worden zu sein, von dem, dem er vertraute und liebte... von ihm, Eomer von Rohan...


	9. Wiedersehen

Kapitel 9: Wiedersehen

Die Tage schlichen endlos dahin und Dunkelheit bemächtigte sich der Gedanken des Königs. Zwar hatte sich Glorfindel wieder erholt, doch er wirkte seltsam teilnahmslos und abwesend. Ein Mal hatte ihn Eomer sogar dabei beobachtet, wie er mit sich selbst sprach. Dies jagte dem König der Pferdemenschen mehr Schrecken ein, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Der Anblick Glorfindels vor einem Spiegel, erhascht durch eine halboffene Türe, die leisen elbischen Worte, die sein Gefährte sprach, dabei lächelnd wie unter der Wirkung berauschender Pflanzen, von deren Existenz vermutlich nur die Noldor wussten, das ließ Eomer erschaudern und besorgt zog er sich zurück. 

Als die Boten den Besuch ankündigten, brach Hoffnung in ihm aus. Glorfindels alte Freunde Elrond und Thranduil waren ihm mehr willkommen, als er zunächst dachte. 

Elben. Vielleicht verstanden sie, was mit Glorfindel umging. 

Thranduil war der Erste, der den blonden Noldo begrüßte. Blicke kreuzten sich und Gedanken hingen in der Luft, wurden nicht ausgesprochen, waren aber greifbar für beide, und die blauen Augen der Elben verhakten sich ineinander, wie ihre unausgeprochenen Worte. Keinerlei Vorwurf wurde laut, nur ein leicht schmerzhaftes Lächeln umspielte Thranduils Lippen, als er Glorfindel umarmte - um gleich darauf wie von einem Schlag getroffen zurückzuweichen. 

Der König des Düsterwaldes taumelte und konnte sich nur noch mit Mühe an einer Säule in der goldenen Halle festhalten. 

Glorfindel starrte bestürzt auf Thranduil, der ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen ansah. Elrond, der neben Thranduil stand, leistete ihm sofort Beistand und seine braunen Augen musterten den Noldo verwundert. 

"Er - ", mehr brachte Thranduil nicht hervor, zeigte nur atemlos auf Glorfindel und dann verschlossen sich seine Lippen, bevor er mehr sagen konnte oder wollte. 

Elrond nickte, dann trat er auf Eomers Gefährten zu und sah ihn ernst an. 

"Ich brauche dich nicht zu berühren, um es zu wissen. Ich möchte nur eines wissen, Glorfindel, mein alter Freund... war es dein freier Wille?"


	10. Rätsel

Kapitel 10: Rätsel

Glorfindel spürte, wie ihm der Boden unter den Füßen wegsackte und konnte sich gerade noch auf einen hölzernen Stuhl retten, der üppig mit Schnitzereien der Rohirrim verziert war. Dann atmete er tief durch, ließ seinen Blick vom Herren von Bruchtal hin zum König des Großen Grünen Waldes schweifen und wieder zurück und nickte. 

"Es war mein Wille", sagte er leise und versuchte ein Lächeln. 

Elrond runzelte die Stirn und trat einen Schritt näher an Glorfindel heran. 

"Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wie ich es dir beibringen soll, mein alter Freund. Aber der König von Rohan, dessen Gefährte du seit einiger Zeit bist, wird nicht davon begeistert sein, wenn er es erfährt."

Glorfindels blaue Augen traten fast aus ihren Höhlen. 

"Wie kannst du das sagen?" flüsterte er und packte Elrond am Handgelenk. "Ich habe es für IHN getan, für ihn allein!"

Thranduil schien sich von seiner ersten Sprachlosigkeit erholt zu haben und näherte sich dem Noldo erneut, um ihm ein paar blonde Strähnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, die sich gelöst hatten. "Sicher hast du es für ihn getan, Glorfindel. Die Frage ist nur, ob es notwendig war, es mit einem anderen zu tun. Wenn du dich schon für diesen Weg entschieden hast... warum nicht Eomer selbst...?"

Glorfindels Blick wechselte hektisch von Elrond zu Thranduil und wieder zurück. Er verstand kein Wort und dies war überdeutlich in seinem Gesicht geschrieben. 

"Ich verstehe dich ja, mein Freund...." hob Thranduil an und versuchte ein Lächeln, das so künstlich war, dass es sogar dem verwirrten Glorfindel auffiel. "Eomer sollte heiraten. Es ist uns allen klar, dass dies nicht in deinem Interesse liegen kann, selbst wenn es eine Ehe ist, die nur der Produktion eines Thronerben dienen soll, um es so brutal auszudrücken. Und wenn du dich schon für diesen Weg entschieden hast, den vor dir nahezu keiner ging, dann sollte es auch vollendet sein... und wie könnte es vollendet sein, wenn es Eomer gewesen wäre, der Mensch, der Sterbliche...?"

"Aber-", Glorfindel brach ab, den Kopf schüttelnd. Es schien sinnlos, weiter mit den beiden Elben zu sprechen. 

"Ich möchte dich gerne untersuchen, Glorfindel." Elrond hielt dem Noldo eine Hand hin und der nahm sie an, führte den Halbelben in ein Gemach, in dem eine Art Bett stand und allerlei Schränke vielerlei Instrumente und Flaschen beherbergten. 

"Ziehst du dich bitte aus, mein Freund? Ich möchte dich gerne sehr genau in Augenschein nehmen, nicht, dass ich mich täusche, aber ich habe mich noch nie getäuscht, und auch Thranduil hat es bemerkt. Ich möchte nur sehen, was mir in den Ohren gellte. Danach werden wir uns alle unterhalten müssen. Auch Eomer sollte dabei sein, ich nehme an, er weiß von nichts. Richtig?"

Glorfindel nickte und machte sich bereit für Elronds heilkundige Hände.


	11. Besitznahme

Kapitel 11: Besitznahme

Langsam wich die Farbe aus ihnen.

Erst als die Finger taub wurden und kribbelten, bemerkte Eomer, dass er seine Hände zu festen Fäusten geballt hatte. So fest, dass die Knöchel weiß schimmerten.

Er atmete tief durch, öffnete sie und lehnte die Stirn gegen das glatte Holz der Tür, hinter der er die Stimmen murmeln hörte.

In einer elbischen Sprache....

Wohl damit kein heimlicher Lauscher erfuhr, was sie besprachen.

Heimlicher Lauscher...das Blut schoss ihm in die Wangen.

Er richtete sich auf und trat wenige Schritte von der Tür zurück. Er hatte hier nichts zu suchen. Wenn die Besucher mit ihm reden wollten, würden sie ihm Bescheid geben. 

Sie waren wegen Glorfindel hier.

Ein ehemaliger Liebhaber und ein alter Freund.

Ein langjähriger enger Freund, auch ein Liebhaber womöglich?

Er presste die Zähne aufeinander und die Wangenmuskeln arbeiteten.

Nein, Glorfindel hatte sich für ihn entschieden.

Nur für ihn.

Eine heiße Woge der Emotionen, der Liebe für Glorfindel, überflutete sein Innerstes und schlug bei der Vorstellung seines Geliebten, dessen Stimme er nebenan elbische Worte sprechen hörte, in pochende schmerzhafte Erregung um.

Er mochte ihm nicht so viel Zeit schenken können wie ein Elb, aber mehr Leidenschaft. Ja, er würde dafür sorgen, dass Glorfindel nicht vergaß, weshalb er sich für ihn entschieden hatte. 

Elrond legte seine Stirn in Falten, musterte den Noldo und wechselte dann einen langen bedeutungsvollen Blick mit Thranduil. 

"Es besteht kein Zweifel, Glorfindel, die Untersuchung hat es bestätigt. Es wird Zeit, es Eomer zu sagen. Höchste Zeit."

Glorfindel nickte und ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie sehr er durch die offensichtliche Besorgnis von Elrond irritiert war. Es war doch alles in Ordnung, warum war Elrond so zurückhaltend, so zögerlich? War etwas vielleicht doch schief gegangen? 

Thranduil hatte kein Wort mehr gesagt, sein Ausdruck ließ keinen Zweifel darüber aufkommen, was er von allem hielt, er schüttelte nur ab und zu den Kopf in stiller Missbilligung und vermied jeglichen Blickkontakt mit Glorfindel. 

"Gut, dann werde ich nach ihm schicken, wenn ihr der Ansicht seid, es wäre jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen..." sagte Eomers Gefährte nach einer längeren Zeit des Schweigens und erhob sich, um nach dem König von Rohan suchen zu lassen. 

"Jetzt ist der richtige Zeitpunkt", bestätigte der Heiler aus Imladris und lehnte sich mit einem Seufzer zurück in den reich mit Schnitzereien versehenen Sessel. 

Thranduil sah zu Boden, statt zu nicken und Elrond beizupflichten schien sein Gesicht zu versteinern. 

Glorfindel lächelte kurz und verlegen und verließ das Zimmer. 

Der König des Großen Grünen Waldes seufzte, als er Elronds braunen Augen begegnete. 

"Es ist nicht einfach zu erfahren, was aus jemandem wurde, den man einst geliebt hat", sagte er dann, wie zu sich selbst, um dann erneut in Schweigen zu versinken.

Ein leichtes triumphierendes Lächeln spielte um Eomers Mundwinkel.

Dann hörte er, wie leichte schnelle Schritte sich der Tür näherten und wich noch etwas in den Schatten einer Säule zurück.

Glorfindel war in Gedanken versunken, als er das Beratungszimmer in Richtung Richtung Thronsaal verließ, wo er Eomer vermutete. Er war zutiefst beunruhigt, Elronds Miene machte ihm Angst.

Als er die erste Säule passierte, schlangen sich zwei starke Arme um seine Mitte; er wurde blitzschnell hinter die Säule gezogen und mit Brust und Gesicht gegen das bemalte Holz gepresst. Der Elb war kurz davor sich heftig zu wehren, als er Eomers Bart an seiner Wange und dann den heißen Atem an seinem Ohr spürte und die wohlbekannte Stimme heiser flüsterte: "Hmmm, hab dich!" Der König drehte ihn um, ließ sich vor ihm auf Knie sinken und löste flink die Verschnürung der elbischen Beinkleider. Glorfindel fand sich der Wäme Eomers Mundes wieder, bevor er noch Zeit zu reagieren hatte und konnte nur aufstöhnend gegen die Säule hin Halt suchen. Er hatte fast wochenlang nicht mehr diese Leidenschaft gespürt und es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Elb die Kontrolle verlor und sich der süßen Niederlage hingab. 

Eomer griff nach Glorfindels Hand und zog den zitternden Elben zu sich herunter, um dessen Hand dann an seine harte und drängende Erregung zu pressen. "Fest!" raunte er ins Haar über dem Ohr. "Ich will in Dich! Jetzt! Und wenn es jeder hört, dass Du mein bist!" Eomers Hände wollten bereits Glorfindels Beinlinge herabschieben, als der Elb keuchend Einhalt gebat. "Liebster... nicht jetzt... sie warten auf uns, da drinnen... es gibt Wichtiges zu besprechen... ich werde dir gehören, nachher, die ganze Nacht..."

Eomer kniff die Augen zusammen und keuchte heiser auf, als er versuchte, die Beherrschung wiederzuerlangen und den ziehenden Schmerz, den die unerfüllte Erregung ihm kurz breitete, zu unterdrücken. Er schöpfte tief und rauh Atem und erhob sich.

Glorfindel sah ihn voller Begehren an, umschloss mit seiner Hand verheißungsvoll Eomers pochendes Zepter, verschmolz in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss mit ihm, sich selbst auf dessen Lippen schmeckend, und wandte sich dann um, mit seinem König und Geliebten den beiden Elben gegenüberzutreten. Eomer raunte in sein Ohr: "Gut, die ganze Nacht!"

Dann betraten der Elb und der König das Zimmer, in dem Elrond und Thranduil bereits auf sie warteten.


	12. Thranduils Worte

Kapitel 12: Thranduils Worte

Eomer lächelte, als er den großen Raum betrat, in dem der König des Großen Grünen Waldes, Thranduil, und Elrond, Herr und Fürst von Imladris, schon auf ihn warteten. Glorfindel folgte ihm dicht und ließ seine rechte Hand noch ein letztes Mal heimlich über Eomers Rücken gleiten, dann stellte er sich neben den König von Rohan und schwieg. 

Elrond stand auf und grüßte Eomer. 

Er dankte ihm auch im Namen des Elbenkönigs für die Gastfreundschaft und Eomer sowie Glorfindel nahmen dann Platz an dem runden Holztisch. 

Thranduil nickte nur und sprach nichts. 

Er musterte das Paar. 

Für einen Menschen hatte der Noldo ihn verlassen. 

Für Eomer von Rohan. 

Zweifelsohne eine beeindruckende Erscheinung, nichtsdestoweniger ein Mensch. 

Im Herzen des Elbenkönigs stieg eine weiße Welle der Wut auf. 

Doch er presste nur seine Lippen zusammen und schwieg.

"Sicher ist dir aufgefallen, König der Riddermark, dass dein Gefährte in letzter Zeit etwas anders ist, sich gewandelt hat..." Elronds Blick war ernst, Eomer ergriff spontan die Hand seines Geliebten und drückte sie. 

Glorfindel schluckte, dann sah er Eomer in die Augen.

"Ich... wir... ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, und du wirst es auch nicht glauben, aber ich... ich werde Kinder haben. Die Valar haben mich gesegnet."

Elrond nickte nur und Eomer spürte, wie ihm der Mund offen stehen blieb. 

Kinder. 

Glorfindel. 

Wie war das nur möglich?

Bevor Glorfindel mehr sagen konnte oder Elrond Erklärungen abgeben konnte, zog der König von Rohan den Noldo in seine Arme und küsste ihn. 

"Keine Ehe... keine unerwünschte Braut... ich bekomme von dir den Thronfolger, mein Herz, mein Liebster, mein Goldstern... ich liebe dich....ich werde dich zu meinem offiziellen Gefährten machen, zu meinem - wie kann man das denn nennen?" Eomer lächelte und strich Glorfindel über die Wange. "Ich werde den Bund mit dir eingehen, wie die Elben das tun. Wenn du einwilligst."

Da räusperte sich der König des Großen Grünen Waldes. 

"Glorfindel", sagte er, und seine Stimme war leise. Es machte den Anschein, als würde Thranduil etwas sagen wollen, was eigentlich zwischen ihm und dem Noldo zu besprechen sei, doch die Umstände erlaubten dies nicht, so fuhr Thranduil fort: "Es ist dir aber schon bewusst, dass Eomer wissen sollte, wer das Lager mit dir geteilt hat?"

Elrond versuchte Thranduil zu stoppen, indem er ihm am weiten braunen Ärmel fasste und den Kopf schüttelte. 


	13. Des Königs Entscheidung

Kapitel 13: Des Königs Entscheidung

Eomer hob seinen Blick von dem geliebten Gesicht um Thranduil stirnrunzelnd anzusehen. 

"Was meint Ihr da..." plötzliches Verstehen ließ seine Züge entgleisen, entsetzt starrte er Thranduil an.

Dann fing er sich wieder.

"Die Eifersucht spricht aus Euch, Düsterwälder. Glorfindel hat jede Nacht in meinem Bett verbracht. Spart Euch Eure Verdächtigungen."

Eomers Gefährte blickte Thranduil entsetzt an. 

"Was willst du damit sagen, Freund?" fragte er, kaum seinen Schrecken verbergen könnend. 

In Elronds Miene spiegelte sich Resignation, Thranduil würde sagen, was er zu sagen hatte. 

"Ganz einfach, Glorfindel. Deine Kinder - und es sind zweie, um dies auch gleich zu offenbaren, sind elbischen Blutes. Oder zumindest mehr als nur Halbelben. Wir könnten sie sonst nicht wahrnehmen. Eomer kann nicht der Vater sein, er ist ein Mensch. Der Vater ist elbischen Blutes. Ich denke, es würde uns alle hier brennend interessieren, wessen Kinder du auf den Thron von Rohan setzen möchtest."

Es war eisige Stille im Beratungszimmer.

Das einzige Geräusch war Eomers mühsames Atemholen und dann ein winziger Laut des Schmerzes, der von Glorfindels Lippen kam. Eomer erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung und merkte, dass er die Hand seines Geliebten, die er vorher sanft gehalten hatte, mit eisernem Griff zusammengepresst hatte. Er schaute auf die verbundenen Hände und zog dann ruckartig seine Hand zurück, als hätte er ein giftiges Insekt berührt.

Er atmete tief ein, rauh, fast hörte es sich wie ein trockenes unterdrücktes Schluchzen an.

Dann erhob er sich und trat, ohne mit einem der Elben noch einmal Blickkontakt aufzunehmen, an ein Fenster.

Seine Stimme drang von dort leise herüber, als er plötzlich zu sprechen anfing.

"Ich weiß nicht, was Du vorhattest, ich weiß auch nicht, was deine Gründe waren... hierfür. Aber...", seine Stimme versagte kurz, dann fuhr er härter fort: " Ich werde Dich nicht der Burg verweisen, Du trägst neues Leben in Dir, was unschuldig ist, nichts für Deinen Verrat kann. Du darfst bleiben. Aber ich rate Dir, sorge dafür, dass ich Dich nicht sehe. Geh mir aus dem Weg."

Und ohne noch einmal aufzusehen, verließ Eomer das Zimmer. 

Schon fast aus der Türe sagte er leise: 

"Lord Elrond, richtet Eurem Schwiegersohn aus, ich nehme seinen Rat an. Ich bin mit jedem seiner Vorschläge einverstanden."


	14. Glorfindels Entscheidung

Kapitel 14: Glorfindels Entscheidung

Glorfindel spürte, wie Krallen aus Eis nach seinem Herzen griffen. 

Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein. 

Eomer war der Vater seiner Kinder, in Liebe hatten sie sie gezeugt, in Liebe hatte er dieses Opfer gebracht, um Eomer eine Ehe zu ersparen mit jemandem, den sein Herz nicht liebte, und nun diese niederträchtigen Intrigen des Elbenkönigs... wie konnte Thranduil nur so sinken, wie groß war sein Hass auf ihn!

Glorfindel versuchte aufzustehen und dem König zu folgen, der die Türe hinter sich zugeworfen hatte und von dem nur noch der Nachhall seiner schweren Stiefel in den weiten Hallen Meduselds zu hören waren, doch die Beine versagten ihm den Dienst und Dunkelheit legte sich auf seinen Geist und bevor er nachdenken konnte, liefen ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht und er weinte, schluchzte hemmungslos. 

Niemand tröstete ihn. 

Nie würde ihm Eomer glauben. 

Seine Kinder würden in Kälte geboren, nur von ihm geliebt, von Eomer verachtet, lebendige Beweise seiner angeblichen Untreue. 

Es gab keine Erklärung für die Tatsache, dass die Kinder mehr als Halbelben waren. Es war der offensichtliche Beweis seiner Untreue. 

Glorfindel würde gehen. 

Keinen Moment länger würde er in Rohan verweilen. 

Er würde Eomer verlassen. 

Jeder Ort wäre besser als der Ort, wo ihm sein einstiger Geliebter aus dem Weg gehen würde und er nichts mehr wäre als ein Bittsteller, ein Almosenempfänger, ein ungeliebter Träger zweier Kinder, deren Vater nicht feststand. Bastarde, das würden sie sein - die in Liebe gezeugten Kinder des Königs von Rohan und Glorfindels, des goldenen Elben, der einst als Balrogschlächter in ganz Mittelerde bekannt war. Bald würde er als ein anderer bekannt sein. 

Glorfindel, die Schande des Königs. 

Der untreue Elb. 

Der Hochverräter.


	15. Trost für den König

Kapitel 15: Trost für den König

Eomer konnte kaum an dem Kloß verbeiatmen, der seine Kehle zuschnürte. Sein Herz raste und die Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf durcheinander. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken festhalten. Es war zuviel. Er war so erregt gewesen, dass in seinem Blut, in jeder Faser nur das Sehnen nach dem Körper seines Geliebten gekreist hatte, dann die unglaubliche Nachricht... Kinder, ein Thronfolger, die engste Verbindung zu Glorfindel, die es nur geben konnte.

Und die er nie erhoffen konnte.

Und gleich der Schock, dass diese Verbindung nun ein anderer mit ihm hatte.

Mit seinem Herz, seiner Seele...

Er schlug die wuchtige Tür seines Arbeitsraumes zu.

Gleich darauf riss er sie wieder auf, nach den Bediensteten um den gealterten Wein brüllend. Er brauchte das Brennen des Alkohols, um den Druck in seiner Kehle zu lösen, der ihn am Atmen hinderte.

Glas für Glas wurde er ruhiger, die Gedanken verabschiedeten sich, sein Herz schlug langsamer und wohlige Wärme machte sich in ihm breit und umfing seine verwundete Seele, bettete sie weich und dann hüllte ihn sanfte Dunkelheit ein. 

Eomer schlief.


	16. Erwachen

Kapitel 16: Erwachen

(das Besondere an diesem Kapitel ist, dass es mein Edhelgur komplett, total, alleine geschrieben hat!!! Es ist ein wundervolles Kapitel geworden, ich danke dir für diese einzigartige Zusammenarbeit, mein Schatz! Es ist etwas ganz Besonderes, mit dir zusammen zu schreiben, zu lachen, zu grübeln. Also: Autor des 16. Kapitels: Eomer!)

Diese Helligkeit!

Er kniff die Augen zu, wieso war es so hell, es war doch Abend, oder nicht?

Langsam und blinzelnd gegen die Sonne öffnete er die Augen ein wenig. 

Er war draußen, er saß unter dem Baum, wo er und Glorfindel sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten. Den Rücken gegen die borkige Rinde gelehnt, die Sonne sein Gesicht wärmen lassend. 

"Ada, Ada!"

Eine klare helle Stimme ließ ihn sich aufrichten, ein kleines Mädchen mit verstrubbelten blonden Locken ließ sich keuchend in seinen Schoß plumpsen und schlang die weichen runden Ärmchen um seinen Hals.

"Ich hab dich gesucht", sagte sie mit ernsthafter Stimme und sah zu ihm auf, "und bin ganz schnell gerannt."

Er spürte sich lächeln.

Er hielt das Kind zärtlich fest und fühlte eine starke Verbindung, alles schien so vertraut. Lächelnd streichelte er dem Kind die wirren Haare aus dem Gesicht... "Ich komm doch schon", hörte er sich selbst sagen, dann strich er ihr die Haare hinters Ohr und sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

Es war spitz.

Und ihm wurde bewusst, wer das kleine Mädchen war, das ihn mit seinen eigenen Augen anschaute.

Er presste sie fest an sich und spürte, wie sie in seiner Umarmung verschwand.

Mit einem Aufschrei wachte er auf.

Dunkelheit. 

Dunkelheit um ihn und er fror. 

Einen Moment brauchte er, um zu wissen, wo er war. 

Sein Rücken schmerzte vom unbequemen Sessel und Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Er fühlte sich unendlich leer und einsam. 

Mein Liebster... flüsterte er in die dunkle Verlassenheit des Raumes. Ich könnte nie ohne dich leben. 

Er wurde sehr ruhig. 

Er musste mit Glorfindel reden. 

Über die Nacht, als er ihn das erste Mal so lieben durfte, und die Veränderungen danach.

Ja, danach fing es an.

So viele Dinge fielen ihm plötzlich auf.

Elrond und Thranduil waren die ersten elbischen Besucher seit... ja seit wann, seit fast einem Jahr.

Und der schmerzvolle Blick Glorfindels, als Aragorn die Entscheidung zur Hochzeit forderte.

Glorfindel hatte es für ihn getan, für sie beide. 

Eomer atmete tief durch. Wann hatte je ein männlicher Elb ein Kind empfangen?

Woher wollten Thranduil und Elrond sich so sicher sein, wie so ein Kind sein musste?

Außerdem waren es zwei...

Und wieder sah das Gesichtchen seiner Tochter vor sich.

Seiner... Tochter!

Er zögerte kurz, dann gestand er es sich ein. Er war sich sicher: seiner Tochter.

Hastig sprang er auf, stolperte in seiner Hast und der Dunkelheit noch auf dem Weg zur Tür.

Sicher würde Glorfindel schlafen in ihrem gemeinsamen Gemach.

Eine fast schmerzhafte Sehnsucht nach dessen Umarmung erfasste ihn, als er die Tür öffnete und den Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ.

Er hieb mit der Faust gegen die Wand und sein Aufschrei erschütterte ganz Meduseld... "NEIN!"

Glorfindel hatte ihn verlassen.


	17. Schwinden

Kapitel 17: Schwinden

Glorfindels Augen waren tränenblind, als er Asfaloth antrieb, ihn aus Rohan wegzutragen.

Er wusste nicht, wohin es ihn verschlagen würde, er wusste nur, dass er schwinden würde. 

Sein Herz brach bereits, und nur das Wissen, dass zwei kleine Herzen in ihm schlugen, ließ ihn am Leben. 

Weg von hier. 

Weg von dem Mann, der ihm nicht mehr vertraute. 

Glorfindel fing an, an sich selbst zu zweifeln.

Vor Glorfindels innerem Auge lief sein Leben ab und wieder und wieder fragte er sich, wo sein Leben die falsche Richtung genommen hatte, wo aus dem hochangesehenen Berater Elronds der untreue Verräter wurde, der den König von Rohan schändlich betrogen hatte. 

Augenblick für Augenblick ging er die letzten Tage und Wochen zurück, unerbittlich mit sich selbst hadernd. War es möglich, dass etwas geschehen war, während er schlief?

Er hatte nur Eomer angehört, sich nur dem König von Rohan geöffnet. 

Und er hatte von ihm empfangen, er war sich sicher. 

In dem Moment war er den Seelenbund mit Eomer von Rohan eingegangen, ohne dessen Wissen, nur so hatte Eomer seine Saat in ihm aufgehen lassen können. 

Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. 

Und doch waren die Kinder offensichtlich nicht die Kinder Eomers. 

Glorfindels Gedanken überschlugen sich. 

Müdigkeit griff nach ihm und die Schatten wurden länger. 

Kälte breitete sich in ihm aus, als er Asfaloth befahl, seine Schritte nach Lorien zu lenken. 

Galadriel... 

Sie würde ihm helfen und raten können... oder seine Kinder großziehen, wenn er... 

Wenn er... 

Schwand. 

Und Glorfindel schwand. 

Er betrachtete sein Schwinden wie von außen, war erstaunt darüber, dass es so schnell ging, dass sein Herz so schnell brach, dass sein Leben so schnell aus ihm floh. 

Damals, im Kampf gegen den Balrog, war es wie ein Paukenschlag gewesen, als er starb. 

Jetzt war es wie ein Verdunsten, ein Durchsichtig werden, die Materie, die er war, schien sich in Nichts aufzulösen, und seine Kinder schrieen in ihm, doch er konnte nichts tun, er war machtlos dagegen.

Galadriel, dachte er, und in dem Augenblick erinnerte er sich wieder daran, dass sie gar nicht mehr da war, nur eine Erinnerung, sie war in den Westen gegangen und Lorien war verwaist... 


	18. Gefunden

Kapitel 18: Gefunden

Legolas hätte ihn beinahe übersehen. 

An der Grenze Loriens ritt er Patrouille mit den Galadhrim und sein Blick fiel zunächst nicht auf den Elben, der unter seinem waldgrünen Mantel lag und sich nicht rührte. 

Aber dann sah er die goldblonden Haare unter der Kapuze herausquellen und er hielt sein Pferd an, bedeutete den anderen Wächtern in gewisser Distanz anzuhalten und stieg herab. 

Sofort erkannte Thranduils Sohn, um wen es sich handelte. 

Glorfindel. 

Er drehte ihn um und zuckte zurück ob der Kälte, die von Glorfindel ausstrahlte.

Es war nicht unbedingt körperlich, mehr wie eine eisige Ausstrahlung, die ihn anblies wie ein Frosthauch.

Die Erkenntnis kam mit einem gewissen Maß an Genugtuung.

Er schwand. 

Mandos Finger griffen nach ihm.

Sein Widersacher schwand, er hatte recht behalten.

Doch statt darüber erfreut zu sein, wie er es nun erwartete, verspürte er Mitgefühl mit dem Noldo. Er wusste, wie es war, Eomer zu verlieren, und nur das konnte hier geschehen sein.

Er beugte sich über Glorfindel und versuchte ein Lebenszeichen zu finden. 

Ja, da war etwas... 

Legolas stockte der Atem, denn Glorfindels Seele konnte er nicht ausmachen, dafür aber zwei Kinderseelen, Elbenkinder, die um ihr Leben kämpften und versuchten, Glorfindel wieder zurückzuholen. 

Der Noldo barg zwei Kinder in sich. 

Legolas' Erstaunen wich Ehrfurcht. 

Er hatte Eomer nie so geliebt. 

Er wäre niemals den Seelenbund mit ihm eingegangen, der ihn so verletzbar gemacht hätte wie die bleiche Gestalt in seinen Armen jetzt. 

Sein Groll gegen den Noldo hatte sich aufgelöst, denn er hätte niemals mit dieser Liebe konkurrieren können, das erkannte er nun. 

Doch Glorfindel war gegangen. 

Legolas schloss die seelenlosen Augen Glorfindels und spürte dabei die Hilflosigkeit und Angst der Kinderseelen in ihm. 

"Ich kann euch nicht helfen...", flüsterte er und legte zärtlich eine Hand auf Glorfindels Bauch. 

"Ihr seid noch zu klein..."

Legolas hob den schlaffen Körper des blonden Elben hoch, der so leicht schien und doch so eine Bürde trug, hob ihn vorsichtig auf sein Pferd und versuchte die anderen Galadhrim einzuholen. 

Haldir warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf Glorfindel, dann zeigte er nach Norden. 

"Sofort nach Lorien! Rasch!" rief er und preschte mit seinem Ross vor, Legolas bedeutend, ihm zu folgen. 

"Er ist tot!" schrie ihm Legolas hinterher, doch Haldir ritt wie der Wind in das Herz Loriens. 

*


	19. Fieber

Kapitel 19: Fieber

Ich sehe ihn neben mir. Lange blonde Haare fließen über seine Schultern, über das Kissen, und ich kann nicht aufhören, ihn anzusehen.

Endlich ist er wieder bei mir. Ich habe ihn vermisst.

Seinen Geruch, die Schwere seines Körpers, die seine Seite des Bettes leicht herabdrückt, seine samtene helle Haut, die mich verführt, mit einem Finger sacht die Linie seiner Schulter nachzufahren.

Vorsichtig, ich will ihn noch nicht wecken, rutsche ich näher an ihn heran, bis ich in den Wärmeradius seines Körpers komme. 

Er war so erschöpft, als er ankam; auch ich , von den Sorgen und Nachrichten der letzten Zeit, doch nun ist er da. Er kam zurück. 

Seine Augenlider zittern leicht und seine geschwungenen Wimpern liegen auf seinen Wangen auf.

Ich kann nicht anders, ich beuge mich über ihn und küsse ihn. 

Zunächst nur auf die Stirn.

Sein stetiger leiser Atem wird etwas unregelmäßiger, er murmelt etwas und dreht sich in meine Richtung.

Er drückt sich fest an mich und streift mit den Lippen meine Brust.

So war es bis jetzt nicht zwischen nie zwischen uns, so zärtlich, so vertrauensvoll und ruhig.

Es war eher ein ständiger Kampf der Begierden.

Er ist zu mir nach Rohan zurückgekehrt.

Dass er hingebungsvoll in meinen Armen liegt rührt mich, es tröstet mich und es erregt mich.

Meine Lippen suchen seinen Mund.

Seine Lippen teilen sich willig, und meine Zunge dringt in seinen Mund ein, zunächst spielerisch, dann fordernder.

Er drängt sich an mich, enger jetzt, schlingt seine Arme um mich und lässt mich fühlen, was er möchte. 

Ich bin so gierig nach der Wärme seines Körper, als wäre ich kalt, aber ich friere nicht.

Doch mich zieht etwas zu seiner Wärme, als wäre sie das Leben selbst.

Sein Körper ist heiß und erregt und seine Hitze schlägt mir entgegen, macht auch mich heiß, zieht mich in seinen leidenschaftlichen Strudel. Ich berühre ihn, überall, ich kenne keine Hemmungen mehr, er gehört mir jetzt und ich werde ihn nehmen, bis wir verglühen, alle beide, werde mich in ihm versenken, wieder und wieder, in seinem hitzigen Leib, werde mit ihm verschmelzen und in weißglühenden Funken zerplatzen.

Seine Hände erkunden mich, und meine Hände erobern ihn.

Alle meine Sinne saugen sich an ihm fest, wie unvergleichlich schön er ist, wie er duftet, sich anfühlt, stöhnt, ich schmecke die Süße seines Kusses in meinem Mund, seine Zunge, wie weich sie ist, wie gut sie sich anfühlt... 

Ich möchte, dass diese weiche Süße mich umschließt, möchte überall seine Wärme spüren...

Er versteht sofort, als wären meine Gedanken und Wünsche ein offenes Buch, was ich möchte und gleitet an mir hinab. 

Er tut immer genau, woran ich denke, was ich mir wünsche.

Und dann spüre ich den Mund auf mir, an mir, um mich... und ich schließe die Augen, wühle meine Finger in seine langen Strähnen, halte ihn und lasse mich von den Blitzen durchzucken, die sein Mund, seine kundige Zunge durch mich jagen. 

"Oh Götter, Legolas!" keuche ich und reiße ihn zurück, um mich nicht schon jetzt in ihm zu verströmen.


	20. Vereinigung

(Wow, diese Reviews... da sind wir sprachlos. Wenn die Reviews besser werden als die Story, was kann man da noch viel zu sagen? Eo und Glory)

Kapitel 20: Vereinigung

Ich ziehe ihn hoch und begegne seinen funkelnden Augen. 

Glatte warme Haut gleitet auf glatter Haut entlang, bis er mich bedeckt, seine Knie aufdrücken auf beiden Seiten.

Ich möchte dieses helle und ätherische Wesen näher spüren, nicht nur seinen Mund, möchte mich tief in sein Innerstes wühlen, stoßen, ihn erobern und ihn zu dem Meinen machen... wenn ich könnte würde ich jede Zelle mit seiner lebendigen Wärme verschmelzen lassen.

Es zieht mich so sehr zu ihm, zu dieser Lebendigkeit aus weicher Haut, warmen Atems, vibrierender Erregung.

Er ist das Leben.

Ich kann ihm nicht widerstehen. 

Ich suche seinen Mund, seinen wundervollen verheißungsvollen Mund, dessen Lippen leicht geschwollen sind, prall und rot. 

Ich küsse ihn, schiebe meine Zunge in diese weiche feuchte Höhle, erobere sie und lasse ihn wissen, was ich möchte, denn mein Unterleib fordert, was meine Zunge bereits in seinem Mund tut. Ich presse mich an ihn, lasse ihn meine Begierde fühlen, die hart und pochend auf Erlösung wartet - in ihm. 

Ich will ihn unter mir begraben, ihn besiegen und seine langen blonden Haare um meine Faust schlingen, während ich ihn nehme. Ich will ihn festhalten, mit ihm verschmelzen und nie mehr von ihm lassen.

Seine Hände streicheln mein Gesicht, über den Brustkorb und den Bauch hinunter, bis er sich schließlich mit einer Hand abstützt, anhebt, die andere Hand um die pulsierende Härte fassend und in sich dirigierend.

Er überrascht mich - ich hatte es mir anders vorgestellt, doch nun reitet er mich, seine blonden Haare umspielen ihn und er ist derjenige, der den Ton angibt, der mich in der Hand hält, der mich zügelt und antreibt zugleich.

Ich schließe die Augen und überlasse mich der Wärme die mich immer weiter aufnimmt.

Er ist so heiß. Er ist so eng. Ich gleite in ihm, in seiner geheimsten Mitte, und er umschließt mich, fängt mich, verzaubert mich. Er will mich, so sehr wie ich ihn, und ich werde ihm geben, was er möchte, - 

was ICH möchte.


	21. Wiedergeboren

Kapitel 21: Wiedergeboren

Vielen Dank für alle Reviews... bitte weiter reviewen, Alternativstories vorschlagen, aber nicht böse sein, wenn sich das bei uns vollkommen verselbstständigt...!

Vorbemerkung und Widmung: Um dieses Kapitel besser zu verstehen, bitte ich euch, so ihr es noch nicht getan habt, die Story "Galadriels Lächeln" zu lesen. Sie spielt Jahrhunderte vor "Eadig", erklärt aber einiges, was jetzt gleich geschieht. Ich verknüpfe gerne meine Geschichten miteinander, auch wenn ich mir manchmal widerspreche, aber selbst Tolkien ist das ab und zu passiert... 

Widmung: Für Galadriel, die schönste und bezauberndste aller Menschen- und Elbenfrauen! In dem Kapitel ist ein wenig beschrieben, was ich gerne mit dir täte... wenn ich dich mal in meine Finger bekomme! 

*****************************

Diese Wärme... 

Sie bleibt nicht nur da, wo wir verschmolzen sind... sie geht über in meinen ganzen Körper.

Sie breitet sich aus bis zu meinem Herzen, bis zu meiner Seele.

Er legt den Kopf in den Nacken und beginnt sich zu bewegen, seine Haare streichen bei jeder Bewegung weich über meine Oberschenkel. 

Seine Bewegungen sind langsam seidig sanft und weit ausholend.

Ich spüre, wie er mich immer heißer macht, wie die Hitze sich in mir ausbreitet, wie ich beginne, wie ein Vulkan zu glühen und wie die Lava in mir aufsteigt, wie sie sich Bahn bricht, wie sich die ersten Eruptionen ankündigen, und ich zittere unter ihm, halte ihn fest, halte seine Hüften, die sich bewegen, halte ihn fest, presse ihn an mich, dringe so tief wie möglich in ihn ein, oh er ist so glühend... 

Hinter meinen geschlossenen Lidern beginnen Lichter zu flackern, ich höre meinen rauhen keuchenden Atem und sein helles Stöhnen.

Als sein Stöhnen lauter wird, seine Muskel mich fester umschließen, um mich zu flattern beginnen und sich schließlich fest und rhythmisch zusammenziehen, höre ich ihn aufschreien - ein Keuchen und Stöhnen voller Hingabe, voller Liebe, voller Vertrautheit.

Voller Vertrautheit. 

Weiche Hände hören nie auf zu streicheln, mein Gesicht zu liebkosen, Lippen treffen auf meine, und immer wieder dieses Zusammenziehen, was mich wahnsinnig macht, kochend, überkochend - 

'Ich lebe!' denke ich, vollkommen unpassend, denn was soll dieser Gedanke, natürlich lebe ich, und genau in diesem Moment geschieht es, ich schleudere mich fort, in einer Fontäne voller glühenden Lebens. 

Und immer noch höre ich die Stimme über mir seufzen, stöhnen, keuchen, Worte der Liebe flüsternd, und ich kann sie hören, wie sie in ihrer alten Sprache sagt: Ich liebe dich, Glorfindel, komm zurück zu uns. 

Heiser und guttural aufschreiend schlug Glorfindel im Goldenen Wald die Augen auf und fand sich von zitternden Armen umschlungen und von bebenden tränennassen Lippen geküsst im Leben zurück.

Galadriels sternenfunkelnde Augen versanken forschend in den seinen, bis sie schließlich flüsterte: "Ich hatte solche Angst, ich glaubte Dich fast verloren."

Glorfindel lächelte ungläubig. 

Sie hatte ihn ins Leben zurückgeholt. Ihre Wärme, ihre Zaubermacht hatte den Bann des Schwindens gebrochen.

Galadriel, seine Galadriel. 

Sie hatte den Albtraum zerstört, in dem er sich befand - den Albtraum, allein und ohne Liebe zu sein. 

Er war hier, bei ihr. 

Er lebte. 

Er war nicht allein und er war nicht ohne Liebe.

Und er konnte goldene Funken der Erleichterung spüren, die von seinem Herzen ausgingen - zwei winzige Elbenseelen lachten in seinem Inneren.

Eomers Verlust umfing sein Herz und verdunkelte seine Seele noch immer, aber er würde nicht daran sterben.


	22. Ausstrahlung

Kapitel 22: Ausstrahlung

Vorbemerkung: Na, verärgern wollen wir keinen hier, aber unsere Story macht mit uns, was sie will, das ist nun mal so... wir bemühen uns, offene Fragen zu klären und einigermaßen logisch zu bleiben. Auf vielfachen Wunsch werden einige Seitenstränge nun aufgegriffen, ein paar Fragen geklärt, trotzdem in nettes Papier verpackt, wenn ihr uns folgen könnt... und es geht weiter!

Die nächsten Kapitel werden von Eomer nur beta gelesen, da er sich gerade im realen Leben schwer in Arbeit verstrickt hat - Glorfindel allein alias Goldleaf ist nun der Übeltäter, der euch aufs Glatteis führt oder auch nicht, aber es ist Winter, es ist glatt, und so eine Geschichte, die schon in die xte Runde geht, die hat bald was von einem Epos - und da wird es oft unübersichtlich, auch für die Autoren selbst! Ja, die Eomer-Saga ist ein Jahr alt und wir laden euch ein, mit uns zu feiern. The Story continues!

Keeline und M: Ihr ahnt nicht, wie sehr wir uns über eure Reviews freuen und wir hoffen, dass ihr uns noch lange erhalten bleibt!

Chesed, wir vermissen deine gemeinen Bemerkungen...!

Shelley - hoffentlich wird es nun wieder klarer? 

Lady of Gondor: Klar lassen wir ihn nicht sterben, wär ja noch schöner! Viel Spaß wünschen wir dir noch weiterhin!!!

Galadriel - fühl dich umarmt, geküsst, und geh in Deckung, ich rate dir gut! (Glorfindel war das, und hofft, dass das Eomer lächelnd überlesen hat...!)

*******

Irgendetwas war anders, irgendetwas war passiert. 

Unruhig warf er sich im Bett herum und griff Trost und Wärme suchend nach dem Elben an seiner Seite, der sich leise knurrend ihm zuwandte und ihn fest in die Arme nahm. 

"Shhhh, Legolas...!" flüsterte er und presste den Sohn Thranduils eng an sich, der sich sofort nahezu katzengleich an ihn schmiegte. 

Ein Zittern durchlief ihn und Erregung machte sich in ihm breit, der glatte Körper des Prinzen konnte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue faszinieren, in den Bann schlagen, hart und pulsierend machen, von einer Sekunde auf die andere, und jetzt war es irgendwie anders, es schien irgendwie alles zu leben, alles zu atmen, in ein seltsames Licht getaucht zu sein, das aber gar nicht existierte, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, aber sangen nicht die Bäume...?

Sicher täuschte er sich. 

Lieber sollte er sich dem blonden jungen Elben zuwenden, der sich willig und weich an ihn drückte, und der Griff seitlich zu dem kleinen Tischchen, das neben ihrem Bett stand, war das geringste Hindernis, das zu überwinden war, und duftendes Öl floss über die beiden, ließ sie ineinander gleiten, ließ ihn Legolas erobern, erneut, er wusste nicht mehr, wie oft es diese Nacht geschehen war, aber irgendetwas war anders heute, so, als würde die Nacht selbst sie lieben, sie einhüllen in aufpeitschende Erregung. 

Etwas strahlte aus, sang in ihnen, und die Stöße, die die Liebenden vereinten, wurden härter, leidenschaftlicher, eskalierten fast in brutaler Hemmungslosigkeit, doch Legolas' heiseres Stöhnen zeigte ihm an, dass es recht war, dass er mehr wollte, und heiß schoss ihm die Liebe aus sich heraus, in Legolas hinein, seine Finger in den Leib des Grünwälder Elben nahezu gekrallt... laut schrie dieser auf, warf den Kopf zurück und bäumte sich auf, seinerseits in konvulsivischer animalischer Lust aufgewühlt. 

Danach lagen sie schwer atmend nebeneinander, hielten ihre Hände, wie Jugendliche, die das erste Mal die Lust genossen hatten, und ihre blonden Haare vereinten sich, wie sich zuvor ihre Körper vereint hatten. 

"Was ist heute anders, Legolas?" fragte er, und dann beugte er sich vor, küsste seinen Geliebten, zärtlich und ohne die besinnungslose Passion, die sie zuvor ergriffen hatte. 

"Ich weiß es nicht, es ist, ob was in der Luft läge... ich hab so was noch nie erlebt." Legolas' Stimme war immer noch aufgerauht von den Äußerungen der Lust, denen er vorhin erlegen war, und dies seit Stunden, seit Stunden liebten sie sich, unermüdlich, unersättlich. 

"Es ist die Herrin, sie hat die Kräfte des Lebens beschworen. Ich erlebte es noch nie, in all meinen Jahren nicht, doch ich hörte davon. Sie hat ihn ins Leben zurückgeholt, Legolas. Und es strahlt auf alles aus, was ist... " 

Haldir von Lorien lächelte, dann warf er sich erneut über Legolas, strich ihm die schweißnassen Haare aus dem Gesicht, küsste ihn, und seine Zunge, die sich in den heißen Mund seines Geliebten schob, zeugte von neu anwachsender Lust.

"Ich will nicht wissen, wie das auf alle anderen hier in Lorien wirkt, wenn es schon auf uns beide solche Auswirkungen hat!" gab Legolas atemlos zwischen zwei leidenschaftlichen Küssen zurück und dann sah er zu, wie Haldir an seinem Körper herabglitt, bis dessen Lippen fanden, was sie suchten, und Legolas schloss die Augen und gab sich einem erneuten Höhepunkt hin, der in dieser Nacht bei weitem noch nicht der letzte war.


	23. Der Spiegel

Eadig Kap. 23: Der Spiegel 

Keine Sekunde hielt es Eomer von Rohan länger in Meduseld, als er aufwachte und sich bewusst wurde, dass es Glorfindel war, den er mehr vermisste als er je würde zugeben wollen.

Das Bett leer, sein Herz leer.... und wer auch immer der Vater der Kinder war, es war Eomer egal, er wollte den Elben zurück und zwar sofort. Thranduil und Elrond waren nicht in der Lage, den rasenden König aufzuhalten, zumal er entschlossen war, Glorfindel überall zu suchen, so gab Elrond den Rat, in Lorien anzufangen, da der Elbenfürst um die Beziehung von Galadriel zu Glorfindel wusste, die seit Jahrhunderten bestanden hatte und die der Elb nur Eomer zu Liebe aufgegeben hatte.

Sicherlich war Glorfindel zu Galadriel zurückgekehrt, Noldo zu Noldo, nachdem ihn Eomer so enttäuscht hatte.

Eomer brach noch im frühen Morgengrauen auf und preschte mit seinem Pferd Richtung Lorien.

In Lorien selbst ging die Sonne auf über Galadriel und Glorfindel und die Elbenfürstin strich liebevoll über ihren noch schlafenden Geliebten, der zum ersten Mal seit Tagen friedlich ruhte.

Ach, sie wusste, was mit ihm geschehen war und schmerzvoll betrachtete sie ihn.

Wie gern hätte sie selbst von ihm empfangen, wie gern wäre sie selbst Mutter seiner Kinder geworden, stattdessen war er es nun, dessen Leib gesegnet war. Schon sah man es, eine sanfte Wölbung um seinen Bauchnabel herum und Galadriel wusste sehr wohl, dass es zwei Seelen waren, die in ihm wohnten und darauf warteten, dass ihr kleiner Körper groß genug würde, um das Licht Ardas zu erblicken.

Zwei Kinder mit hohem elbischen Anteil, sinnierte Galadriel, und sie überlegte, wer der Vater war. Keiner der Elben, dies war ihr auch bewusst, denn dazu waren sie zu wenig reinblütig. Sie waren jedoch mehr elbisch als es der Fall hätte sein können bei einem Menschen und einem Elben. Eomer konnte nicht der Vater sein.

Galadriel beschloss in den Spiegel zu sehen.

Leise schlich sie sich weg von Glorfindel, küsste ihn noch einmal sanft auf die schlafenden Augen und goss dann das Wasser in ihre Schale.

Das Wasser kräuselte sich.

Sie sah Glorfindel und –

Also doch, murmelte sie vor sich hin, also doch.

Irgendetwas stimmt hier aber nicht.

Und sie sah tiefer hinein in den Spiegel.

Was sie sah, ließ sie gleichzeitig zusammenzucken und lächeln.

Das hatte niemand auch nur geahnt, dachte sie, und ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich nach oben.

Eomunds Vater.

Eomunds Vater, der Großvater Eomers, war unehelich.

Welch Skandal, dachte Galadriel.

Und doch passte es zu all dem, was sie wusste.

So blieb es in seltsamer Art und Weise in der Familie.

Sie nickte, schloss kurz die Augen und beschloss dann, Glorfindel aufzuklären.

So unwahrscheinlich es klingen würde, es war die Wahrheit.


	24. Wahrheit

Ah, einige zumindest haben mich nicht vergessen... nein, es geht wirklich und richtig weiter, bis zum vorläufigen Ende, und die nächste Sequenz ist auch schon angedacht, dieses Mal zieh ich es durch! Vielen Dank für die 3 Reviewer/-innen, bleibt dran, es kommt noch richtig ---- Krasses! Geschrieben ist es schon, ich setz es nach und nach hoch. 

**Eadig Kap. 24: Die Wahrheit**

Sie ging zurück zu ihm, leichtfüßig und leise, nahm etwas Lembas mit und frisches Wasser, gesüßt mit Honig, dann weckte sie ihn und küsste ihn.

„Ich muss dir etwas erzählen, mein Liebster", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, das Glorfindel dazu brachte, sie sofort wieder in seine Arme zu ziehen.

Doch sie löste sich von ihm und strich über seinen Bauch.

„Ich weiß, warum Elrond und Thranduil dich verdächtigten, einen anderen als Eomer in dein Bett gelassen zu haben. Ich weiß, wer der Vater deiner Kinder ist. Ich weiß alles. Und es ist zu grotesk, um wahr zu sein, doch es ist wahr."

Glorfindel nahm einen Schluck Wasser und sah sie dann überrascht an. „Dann sag es mir, meine Königin. Denn so verdächtigt worden zu sein hat mich mehr als gekränkt, wie du weißt. Ich möchte, dass mein Ruf wieder hergestellt wird und meine Kinder nicht als Bastarde zur Welt kommen. Ich war Eomer treu. Ich habe keinem anderen angehört als ihm... und dir, letzte Nacht." Glorfindel zwinkerte und strich eine hellblonde Strähne aus Galadriels Gesicht.

„Dann höre. Ich sah in den Spiegel. Und ich sah dich und Eomer. Und niemand anderen. Eomer ist der Vater deiner Kinder, ich zweifle keinen Moment daran. Doch warum sind die Kinder dann mehr als halbelbischen Blutes?"

Galadriel lächelte und fuhr dann fort: „Weil dein König elbisches Blut in sich hat. Sein Großvater, Eomunds Vater, war ein uneheliches Kind, was aber nie herausgefunden war. Seine Mutter hatte sich mit einem Elbenfürsten eingelassen, der sie verführte und ihr ein Kind zeugte, und dieses Kind war Eomunds Vater. Eomer ist zu einem Achtel elbisch. Das heißt, er wird sehr lange leben. Und seine Kinder mit dir sind mehr als halbelbisch. Sie werden mehr Elben sein als Menschen. Nur... wer war Eomunds Großvater...? Möchtest du das wissen?" Sie zwinkerte.

Glorfindel grinste. Er hatte so eine Vermutung und er sprach sie aus.

„Celeborn."

Galadriel nickte. „Ganz richtig. Mein Ehemann ist der Urgroßvater deines Gefährten. Somit bin ich über die Ehe mit Celeborn auch verwandt mit deinen Kindern."

„Aber Eomer wird mir nie glauben..." seufzte Glorfindel und lehnte sich zurück, eine Hand auf seinem Bauch, in dem die Kinder sich bereits begannen leicht zu bewegen.

Galadriel schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich wird er das. Er ist bereits unterwegs nach Lorien. In wenigen Tagen wird er hier ankommen. Wenn du möchtest, lasse ich ihn in den Spiegel sehen. Alles wird gut, Glorfindel. Du wirst sehen."


	25. Wieder vereint

Kurz und schmerzlos, das Kapitel 25. Im nächsten wird es heftig, ich warne jetzt schon mal. Lady... danke! Und Galu: ich bin Glorfindel aus dem Forum, ich bin aber recht inaktiv, und NICHT LORD Glorfindel. Der Eomer aus dem Forum der Welt der Träume ist nicht mein Herz, das ist eine vollkommen andere Person. Klar soweit? ;-) 

**Kapitel 25: Wieder vereint**

Wenige Tage vergingen wie im Flug und da war er, Eomer von Rohan, und begehrte Einlass in Lothlorien. Die Wächter begleiteten ihn zu Galadriel und Glorfindel und als Eomer, müde und ausgehungert nach langem Ritt, den Elben sah, da war es mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung zu Ende und er warf sich Glorfindel zu Füßen, Tränen rollten über sein von der langen Reise schmutziges Gesicht und er brachte unter Schluchzen zustande zu sagen: „Komm mit mir, Glorfindel, mein Liebster, komm zurück mit mir.... ich habe keine Nacht geschlafen, seit dem du mich verlassen hast, ich lag keine Nacht in unserem Bette, ich habe jede Minute nach dir gedürstet... ich habe dich falsch verdächtigt, auf falsche Zungen gehört, doch ich bin mir jetzt sicher.... ich möchte, dass du mit mir kommst....!"

Eomer verstummte und Glorfindel beugte sich herab, zog den König zu sich herauf und nahm ihn in die Arme.

Galadriel wandte sich ab, um nicht mitansehen zu müssen, was jetzt geschah; trotz ihrer Liebe zu dem Noldo und dem Wissen, dass er ihr in absehbarer Zeit wieder gehören würde, wollte sie nicht Zeuge sein des Bandes, die ihren Geliebten mit dem König von Rohan verband. Sie wusste darum, doch ihr Herz fühlte anders, so beschloss sie, die beiden alleine zu lassen.

Und Eomer legte seine Hand auf den anschwellenden Bauch des Elben, streichelte darüber und lächelte dann. „Ich habe unsere Tochter gesehen, Glorfindel.... und unseren Sohn.... im Traum. Es sind unsere Kinder. Kommt zurück zu mir, ich bitte euch – und wenn es sein muss, erneut auf Knieen."

Der blonde Noldo schüttelte den Kopf und umarmte dann seinen König, der ihn fest hielt und so standen sie eine lange Zeit, bis Glorfindel sich löste und Eomer ansah. „Du brauchst dringend ein Bad, König, und etwas zu essen und zu trinken, und etwas Neues zum Anziehen. So kann ich dich nicht im Herzen des Elbenreiches herumlaufen lassen!"

Und das erste Mal seit Wochen lachte Glorfindel wieder, hell und klar, und Eomer ging das Herz auf.

Sie beschlossen, gleich am nächsten Tage Lothlorien zu verlassen.

Galadriel verabschiedete sie und überreichte Glorfindel eine Schatulle. „Du wirst den Inhalt brauchen, wenn es so weit ist", sagte sie, und lächelte. „Und vergiss nie", fügte sie leise hinzu, „dass du stets im Herzen Loriens und in meinem Herzen willkommen sein wirst. Vergiss es nie. Versprich es mir, mein goldener Elbenfürst."

Glorfindel nickte, dann legte Eomer einen Arm um seinen Geliebten und sie verließen das Elbenreich in Richtung Rohan.


	26. Ans Licht der Welt 1

**Kapitel 26: Ans Licht der Welt Teil 1**

Glorfindel lächelte, als Eomer über seinen prall gewölbten Bauch strich.

„Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass du mir nie besser gefallen hast als jetzt?" Eomer lachte und zuckte zusammen, als aus der Bauchdecke eine kleine Beule kam, die ebenso schnell wieder verschwand.

„Ein Fuß oder so was", erklärte der Elb und küsste den König von Rohan. „Irgendwas passt einem von beiden mal wieder nicht, vermutlich Eifersucht!"

„Ich werde sie vergöttern, deine beiden und dich dazu!" Eomer erwiderte den Kuss des Elben und er gab ihn mit brennender Leidenschaft zurück.

„Eomer..." keuchte Glorfindel, der spürte, wie ihn Erregung überkam, „Eomer... ich weiß ja nicht, aber....."

„Bis jetzt hat's nicht geschadet, Liebster..." Eomer schob Glorfindels Hemd hoch und begann an den leicht vergrößerten Brustwarzen zu spielen, nahm eine in den Mund und saugte leicht daran. Glorfindel schloss seine Augen und gab sich dem leicht ziehenden Gefühl der aufkeimenden Leidenschaft hin.

Rasch wuchs in beiden Liebenden die Lust und Glorfindel drehte sich auf die Seite, reichte Eomer die Flasche mit dem duftenden Öl und vorsichtig versenkte sich Eomer in seinen Geliebten, zunächst bedacht, sich nur in Liebe mit ihm zu vereinen, aber die heiße enge Höhle trieb ihn bald dazu an, seine kleinen reibenden Stöße auszuweiten und dann stöhnten sie beide, als Eomer hart zustieß und sich im selben Augenblick wie Glorfindel in einem berauschenden Höhepunkt verlor.

Glorfindel schrie auf, so heftig war die Ekstase, in die ihn Eomer getrieben hatte, und es war ihm, als zöge sich sein gesamtes Inneres zusammen, und es wollte nicht aufhören, und es ging über in ein neues Gefühl, das er noch nicht kannte, als sich sein Bauch zusammenkrampfte und die Wellen der Lust in Schmerz übergingen.

„Eomer, oh hilf mir!" rief er und krallte sich in seinen Geliebten fest, der zunächst gar nicht merkte, was geschah, doch als sich die Hände des Elben fest in seine Schultern eingruben, nahm er den Unterschied zur Lustäußerung wahr und starrte den blonden Noldo entsetzt an.

Glorfindel ließ los und krümmte sich, hielt seinen Bauch und augenblicklich waren auf seiner Stirn Schweißperlen gebildet, die Adern traten hervor und Glorfindel hielt sich den Unterleib.

„Es geht los, sie wollen raus, Eomer..." flüsterte er zwischen zwei Wellen des Schmerzes, die sichtbar über seinen Leib rollten, und Eomer sprang auf, zog sich rasch Hose und Hemd an und griff zum Gürtel. „Du weißt ja, was zu tun ist, nicht wahr, mein Herz?" vergewisserte sich der König von Rohan, um wie versteinert stehen zu bleiben, die Türklinke bereits in der Hand, als Glorfindel den Kopf schüttelte und leise sagte: „Nein...."


	27. Ans Licht der Welt 2

Ha, M9, ich dachte schon, du würdest nicht mehr lesen, hab schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Eadig auf Fanfiktion zu setzen.... aber da biste ja wieder! Das freut mich sehr. Gruß auch an Keeline!

Donnfindel, Lady – es geht weiter. Wir haben lange genug gewartet, was? Dass Elben aber auch SO lange tragen müssen....... wer hätte es gedacht?

**Kapitel 27: Ans Licht der Welt Teil 2 **

„Du weißt es nicht? Ich meine, du weißt doch sicherlich..." Eomers entsetzter Blick traf Glorfindel unvermittelt. „Dann nützt es auch nichts, einen Arzt zu holen, nicht wahr... wenn du es selbst nicht weißt...."

Eomer kehrte zurück auf das breite Bett und legte sich zu Glorfindel, um ihm den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen und ihm eine warme Hand beruhigend auf den Bauch zu legen. „Du weißt es nicht..." wiederholte er und Glorfindel schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich dachte, es wird sich schon irgendwie regeln, wenn es so weit ist, aber es hat sich nichts getan, es hat sich nichts neu gebildet, wo sie rauskönnten, ich habe keine Ahnung, Eomer, ich habe Angst, ich weiß nicht, was passiert, wie gehen sie raus, hilf mir doch!"

Glorfindel nahm bereits jetzt panische Züge an, da ihm bewusst wurde, dass die Kinder so weit waren, das Licht Ardas zu erblicken, aber er nicht im geringsten wusste, wie dies von statten gehen sollte.

Eomer nahm den zitternden Elben in seine Arme und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

„Shhhht, mein Herz, shhhht... es gibt da einen ganz einfachen Ausweg. Ich habe schon so manche edle Stute von mir so entbunden, und weder sie noch das Fohlen verloren, ich weiß, wie man es macht.... vertrau mir...."

Glorfindel unterdrückte den Reiz hysterisch aufzulachen und klammerte sich stattdessen an den König der Pferdeherren, dessen Idee er sich nur zu gut vorstellen konnte und lieber wäre er auf der Stelle gestorben als sich auch nur ansatzweise auszumalen, worauf Eomer hinauswollte.

Doch es würde keine andere Möglichkeit geben.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir ersparen könnte, den Schmerz zu ertragen...." flüsterte Eomer und legte Glorfindel vorsichtig zurück auf den Rücken, den gewölbten Bauch nach oben, beide Hände darauf kreisend. „Ich denke, du möchtest dabei sein, wenn unsere beiden Kinder auf die Welt kommen. Das Einzige, was mir sonst einfiele, wäre dich bewusstlos zu schlagen oder dir so viel Wein einzuflößen, dass du ebenfalls nicht mehr wach wärst. Denkst du, du schaffst es....?"

Eomers braungrüne Augen sahen Glorfindel fragend an.

„Die Schatulle von Galadriel, Eomer, die Schatulle...." stöhnte Glorfindel und wies auf den Schrank, wo sie das Holzkistchen aufbewahrt hatten. „Hol sie, jetzt!!!"


	28. Ans Licht der Welt 3

Ha, das 100. Review, M 9, du warst es! Das hätte ich nie gedacht, dass sich das so ausweitet, dass es schlussendlich 100 Reviews braucht, bis es fertig ist. Das letzte Kapitel der Geburt..... drückt die Daumen!

Shelley, lustig, mir hat es für deine Reviews auch keine Mail geschickt, spielt uns einen Streich? Schön, dass du auch noch mitliest – und schade, dass du Eomer hier nicht magst, er ist doch so sweet.... und gar nicht unbeholfen, wie wir gleich sehen werden. Und du wirst ihn auch noch lieben, wenn die Kinder erst mal anfangen zu wachsen.... es wird nämlich weitergehen hier! Wir haben alles schon geplant.

**Ans Licht der Welt Teil 3**

Eine weitere Welle des Schmerzes fuhr durch Glorfindel und er konnte seine Kinder drängen spüren, sie wollten heraus aus ihm, sie wollten ihr eigenes Leben beginnen.

„Eomer, egal, wie, HOL SIE HIER RAUS!" keuchte der Noldo und presste seine Hände auf seinen mittlerweile steinharten, gewölbten Bauch.

Eomer beschloss die Sache nicht sofort in seine Hand zu nehmen, sondern zuvor doch noch einen Arzt zu konsultieren. Er verschwieg Glorfindel, dass es sich hierbei um einen Arzt handelte, der ebenso wie er selbst Erfahrung hatte in der Schnittgeburt bei Pferden, denn einen anderen Ausweg sah er nicht, also verließ er den bebenden Elben und kam wieder mit dem besorgt aussehenden Rohirrim, der seine Tasche mit den notwendigen Geräten mitgebracht hatte.

„Lasst ihn mich noch einmal untersuchen, König... vielleicht hat sich die Natur der Elben etwas dabei gedacht, ich meine... er hat ja auch empfangen, was... sagen wir einem Wunder gleich kommt.... vielleicht...."

Eomer sah fragend zu Glorfindel, der nur verzweifelt nickte und die Untersuchung über sich ergehen ließ, die ergebnislos verlief. Der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist wie Ihr sagt, Eomer, König... wir werden schneiden müssen... Zwillinge, eindeutig, und-..."

Eomer ließ den Arzt nicht ausreden, nahm ihm die Bestecke aus der Hand und verabschiedete ihn rasch.

Dann kehrte er zu dem mittlerweile atemlosen Elben zurück, strich ihm die nassen Haare aus der Stirn und sprach leise auf ihn ein.

„Wir schaffen das alleine, mein Liebster... lass es mich tun, ich weiß, was ich zu tun habe, du schaffst das, mein Starker..." Eomer biss sich auf die Zunge, ihm war bewusst, er sprach mit den gleichen Worten zu Glorfindel wie zu seinen Stuten, aber ihm fiel nichts anderes ein in diesen Momenten, also verstummte er und sah seinen keuchenden Geliebten noch einmal zärtlich an. „Für uns beide, Liebster, für uns beide... für uns vier...." ergänzte er dann und gab dem Elben einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Möchtest du... ich meine... etwas, wo du drauf beißen kannst....? Oder...."

Glorfindel schüttelte den Kopf. „Mach endlich, Eomer, mach endlich, hol sie RAUS! Und hol endlich die verdammte Schatulle!!!"

Eomer spürte, wie er zu schwitzen anfing, er holte die Holzkiste Galadriels, in der er drei Dinge fand: ein weißes Pulver in einer zarten Glasviole, auf der elbische Buchstaben standen, haarfeines Garn und eine unglaublich feine Nadel aus Mithril.

„Was steht da drauf?" fragte er Glorfindel, der die Viole nahm und ohne sie Eomer zurückzugeben öffnete und das Pulver schluckte.

„Schon gut..." murmelte er.

Eomer zog sein Hemd aus, wusch sich gründlich und hielt dann einen sehr scharfen Dolch in eine Flamme.

Glorfindel bemühte sich nicht daran zu denken, was auf ihn zukam, er richtete seinen Blick in die Zukunft und er sah... sie.... zwei blonde Kinder, auf einer Wiese, und er sah Eomer, und die Kinder liefen glücklich von einem zum anderen, und –

Ein unglaublicher Schmerz durchzuckte Glorfindel, als Eomer sein Messer auf die gespannte Bauchdecke ansetzte und den Schnitt tat. Doch dann spürte er nichts mehr, weißes Licht nahm ihn in die Arme und er dankte Galadriel im Innersten für ihre Voraussicht. Das Pulver wirkte.

Eomer zögerte nicht, er fuhr mit seinem Dolch sofort in voller Länge über den Unterleib des Elben, um ihm längere Qualen zu ersparen, und Glorfindel sah Blut... es spritzte nicht, sondern es war ein langer, roter Streifen, der immer breiter wurde.

Der Elb betrachtete alles mit gewissem Interesse, nun, da die Schmerzen nicht mehr vorhanden waren.

Eomer nahm ein sauberes Tuch und tupfte den Schnitt ab, dann biss er die Zähne zusammen und griff mit beiden Händen in Glorfindels eröffneten Leib, grub sich vorsichtig mit seinen Fingern vor und Unbegreifliches geschah – er kehrte nicht mit leeren Händen zurück, sondern etwas Winziges war in ihnen, und Eomer nabelte gekonnt und schnell ab und legte das kleine Kind in Glorfindels rechten Arm, dann tauchte er noch einmal herab und holte auch das zweite Kind, das er in den linken Arm des Elben legte, der gefangen war von diesem Wunder.

Mit wenigen geschickten Stichen mit Galadriels Nadel und dem elbischen Faden war der Elb wieder genäht und das Blut mit Kräutern aus Glorfindels eigener Apotheke gestillt und Eomer starrte auf den Anblick, der sich ihm bot....

Sein geliebter Elb mit einem Schnitt quer über den Bauch, den er eben erst genäht hatte, links und rechts ein Kind im Arm, und die beiden Kinder schrieen....

Und Glorfindel lächelte.

„Sie brauchen etwas zu essen, Liebster..." flüsterte er schwach und dann küsste er die beiden Kleinen und murmelte ihnen elbische Worte in die kleinen, leicht spitzen Ohren.

„Und sie müssen gewaschen werden", ergänzte Eomer, der versuchte sich zu fangen, denn er war kurz davor einfach umzufallen und in Ohnmacht zu sinken.

Rasch ließ er nach einer Amme schicken und legte sich einfach zu Glorfindel und den Kindern in das Bett dazu, umarmte den Elben und zog ein leichtes Laken über sie.

„Du ahnst nicht, wie glücklich du mich damit gemacht hast, mein Herz..." flüsterte der König und sah von einem zum anderen.

Ein Mädchen und ein Junge.

Beide so perfekt... und beide eindeutig elbischen Blutes. Sie würden ewig leben.

Eomer küsste Glorfindel und dann erschien die Amme und nahm sich der beiden Kinder und Glorfindel an.

Sie sprach nichts, denn was hier vor sich gegangen war, war etwas, das sie nicht verstand. Männer – und Glorfindel war ein Mann – bekamen keine Kinder. Irgendein Zauber war hier vonstatten gegangen und die Frau beschloss, dem nicht weiter auf den Grund zu gehen, sondern sich um die drei Elben zu kümmern, während Eomer sich entkleidete und ein Bad nahm.


End file.
